the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalma Clan
History (Plague Arc) The clan was originally founded by Usha and Grim. Their clan lived in peace. Usha's only desire for the clan was for each of her dragons to have a mate to love happily ever after. Things went downhill when a devastating plague struck the lair. All of the dragons were incapacitated, some dying from this mysterious plague. The only dragon to remain unaffected was Qubine, the clan's strongest warrior. The only way he could battle the plague was to raise a whole new clan of his own. To aid in the task, the Gladekeeper granted him a single egg, hatching a male Mirror named Coco. The plague wasn't the only problem, though. While Qubine was trying to raise his clan, the Beastclans emerged from hiding to declare war on dragonkind. The Beastclans were responsible for the deaths of quite a few members of Qubine's new clan. Those who remained pressed on to become stronger. One year and two months had passed until a cure was finally discovered. Qubine tried to let Usha and Grim resume command of the clan, but they turned it down. The clan that Qubine had raised was his alone. And so Usha decreed that they would live as two separate clans. Usha and Grim's clan was named the Filia Clan, meaning harmony. They would live in peace just as they had before the plague began. Qubine's clan was named the Kalma clan, meaning survival. They would be the warriors, defending their territory from the Beastclans and any other threats. Fae of Light arc The surviving members of the Kalma Clan continue to train and strengthen themselves to battle with the Beastclans. However, their training could not prepare them for what was to come. A young, timid Fae named Liora is searching for the legendary Fae of Light, who is said will bring dragonkind to a golden age of prosperity. However, a much darker threat lurks in the shadows. The dark Nocturne dragon Erebus seeks to engulf the entire world in impenetrable darkness. He begins with the Kalma Clan's lair, calling forth the fallen dragons to do his bidding, and unleashing even more shadow monsters upon the lair. Unable to defeat this enemy, the dragons are forced to scatter and flee. Now the clan must find a way to reunite, and Liora must find a way to stop Erebus before the entire world falls into a permanent age of darkness... Lair The clans are currently living in the Shrieking Wilds. There are various clearings throughout the edges of the lair which serve as the "bedrooms," which they call "dens." Usually two or three dragons sleep in each clearing, such as mates or siblings. The beds very much resemble the nests in the Nesting Grounds, with leaves laid over the ground to provide cushion. Nesting Grounds – There are three nests, near the area where the Gladekeeper herself resides, so that she may watch over the nesting dragons and their eggs. Hoard – There are also several clearings reserved to organize the different types of loot that the clans have scavenged, if you can call it organization. While the items are separated by category, it is often sitting in a big heap in the center of each clearing. The dragons are free to take anything from the piles as needed and use them as they wish. Most dragons explore the apparel pile and try on random pieces until they find a look that suits them. Although the dragons are more diligent when seeking a specific item. For example, if a dragon requests help in scavenging for certain items, the dragons will bring the items directly to the requester rather than tossing them into the pile. Burial Grounds – A rather large clearing reserved for burying the fallen. There's no grass or any other flora on the ground. Just the gravestones set up in uneven patterns, with the dragon's name carved into it by Coco himself. Only two gravestones have an additional decoration: Beryl and Katarina, whose graves are decorated with the Crimson and Sapphire Feathered Wings, respectively, that they had worn when they were alive. The survivors are also considering decorating the other graves with the apparel that the deceased dragons wore when they were alive. Clan Members Listed in order of appearance in the story. * Qubine (Leader) * Usha (Filia Clan Matriarch) * Grim (Filia Clan Patriarch) * Coco * Azalea * Kincaid * Sabori * Shayla * Malus * Amadeus * Orphne * Handel * Aether * Lazarus * Reiko * Kitty * Brenna * Armada * Percival * Brahm * Nadya * Renelle * Lexine * Decilla * Lilias * Xylina * Rafadel * Donovan * Corela * Cane * Liora (Protaginist in the Fae of Light Arc) * Dudley * Pelindar * Snowy * Erebus (Antagonist in the Fae of Light Arc) * Boligra The Fallen Dragons who have died in the Plague Arc. Also listed in order of appearance. * Dugan * Kladeos * Anesia * Saphira * Xander * Steele * Beryl * Merrick * Ariana * Sterling * Tyra * Tenzo * Katarina Dragons who have died in the Fae of Light Arc. * Gaheris * Krashos * Griffin * Redda Left the Clan Dragons who left the clan to pursue other goals. * Cirrus * Dahlia (Daughter of Beryl and Tyra) * Barlow (Son of Beryl and Tyra) * Ellison (Son of Aether and Kitty) * Visia (Daughter of Aether and Kitty) * Vanora * Elyndora * Irina (Daughter of Percival and Renelle) * Niclas (Son of Brahm and Lexine) * Garatia (Daughter of Griffin and Nadya) * Naxor (Son of Griffin and Nadya) * Delana (Daughter of Griffin and Nadya) * Shyrza * Camille (Daughter of Lazarus and Brenna) * Glennda (Daughter of Lazarus and Brenna) Category:Nature Category:Venerable Lair